Kundo
Kundo is a Ben 10 villain that first appeared in "Rook Tales". Personality He hates technology, and he is obsessed with saving the Revonnahgander traditions. He holds a deep grudge on his former student, Rook Blonko and his sister, Rook Shar who became Plumbers. He is willing to hurt or kill others in order to keep everything the way he thinks it's meant to be. However, to succeed in something he is willing to violate ancient rules, like trading Amber Ogia with offworlders. After his life was saved at the cost of becoming a cyborg, he called himself an abomination and was disgusted by his appearance. Powers and Abilities Kundo is a grandmaster of Ravonnah Kai. His combat skills are very potent. He is also proficient in used of a three-section staff with a curved blade on the top, able to wield it as a single long pole or its segmented form for great versatility in battle. He has also demonstrated great agility and acrobatics, along with noticeable strength, able to easily punch through Bloxx's body. Against many of Ben's alien forms, Kundo was able to either repel Ben's attack or simply topple him. Even Ben's best close combat fighter Kickin Hawk was only strong enough to make Kundo fight seriously, to which Ben was quickly defeated. Kundo's signature technique in battle is the "Stone Cutter", a powerful punch that focuses energy into his striking fist. Once used, its force is able to create powerful shockwaves and smash through any armor. Equipment Kundo is proficient in use of a three-section staff with a curved blade on the top, able to wield it as a single long pole or its segmented form for great versatility in battle. It was broken while fighting Kickin Hawk, But is replaced. His cybernetics allow him to control other technology. History Kundo first appeared in Rook Tales, when Shar and Sheriff Wat-Senn were about to leave Revonnah. He told Da that he and his family disgrace their people. He wanted to take Shar with him but Da stood in his way, while they took off. He injured Da and jumped onto the starship just in time and sat tight in the cargo area until the ship reached Undertown. After landing, Kundo went to the local Mr. Smoothy to bring Shar and Young One back to Revonnah. There, he encountered his old pupil, Rook Blonko who he was ashamed of. Rook and Ben tried to fight, but Kundo easily defeated both of them and managed to break Rook's Proto-Tool into pieces. He started to chase them throughout Bellwood but was temporarily distracted by the technology that surrounded him. Kundo later ambushed Rook in Undertown who was searching for him. They started to fight but they didn't seem to weaken each other. Suddenly, Shar appeared and was immediately attacked by Kundo's Stone Cutter, but she was protected by Rook. Rook's Proto-Tech Armor was shattered and he fainted. He took Rook and Shar onto a chemical ship which was going to take a detour for a generous supply of Amber Ogia. Meanwhile, at the Plumber HQ, Ben and Young One spotted him and caught up with him. He fought Ben who used Wildvine, Bloxx and Kickin Hawk and defeated him and all of his transformations with ease. However, Rook woke up and started to fight Kundo. He told him that what Kundo taught him is nothing compared to what he learned since. Rook uses the newly repaired Proto-Tool to protect himself from Kundo's Stone Cutter who, by the recoil gets launched onto a tank of depleted Blastonium. The tank cracks and he falls into the water, and before he could be saved by Rook, the Blastonium gets spilled on him and he disappears. Rook believed he couldn't of survived. At the end of the episode, it's revealed that Kundo's life was saved by a Medic, who gave him cybernetic augmentations. The Medic handed him a mirror only to be smashed by him upon seeing what he had become. In Final Countdown, he infiltrated Plumber Headquarters knocked out and tied up Bryk and Morty the two strongest plumbers currently at the base while Ben, Max and Patelliday were out chasing Yetta. He used his new cybernetic enchantments to take control of the base and locked everybody in it and prevented Ben and the others from getting in. Rook contacted him and asked him to relinquish control of the base and leave, but Kundo told him that after he defeated the Plumbers he would take him and Rook Shar back to Revonnah. Jerry, Blukic And Driba severed his connection of the base but he quickly regained control, that incident gave Rook and Fistina the chance to break into the control room. Rook was shocked to see his former teacher in his current state, to witch Kundo blamed Rook for. He was able to subdue Rook, but was knocked down by Fistina and ripped out his wires once again freeing the base from Kundo's control. Kundo laughed as he told them that they only accelerated his plans, because he infected the base with a computer virus that would cause it to Self-destruct and transmit the virus to every Plumber base in the galaxy, thus destroying the entire organization. after a hard battle Rook finally defeated Kundo and tied him up. Ben got into the base and used Upgrade to stop the broadcast, but couldn't get the base to launch because one of the winches was broken. As Kundo gloated that earth would be'' 'purged' Fistina knocked him out. Robucket fixed the winch by sacrificing his body and the base a was launched into orbit with the power core safely ejected into space before it explode. Kundo vowed it was not over and the universe would not let the Plumbers 'corrupt' it forever as he was being taken to a mental institute. He was never seen again after this. Appearances ''Ben 10: Omniverse *"Rook Tales" (first appearance) *"Final Countdown" Gallery Kundo.png Kundo after becoming cyborg.PNG Kundo official.png Trivia *His fate is very similar to Darth Vader 's due to Kundo being severely burned and turned into a cyborg. Navigation Category:Ben 10 Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Hypocrites Category:Aliens Category:Sophisticated Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Obsessed Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Wrathful Category:Animals Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Archenemy Category:Imprisoned Category:Mentally Ill Category:Enforcer Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Control Freaks Category:Elderly Category:Xenophobes